


From the Rubble

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hatred, Near Death, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "So, the S/O of Mercy is killed in a building collapse during a high risk mission, but no body could be found. A year later, The Nameless Soldier emerges, a ruthless vigilante hellbent on the death of Overwatch. It's revealed that The Nameless Soldier is actually the S/O, who's still alive and now hates Overwatch, believing they were abandoned by their allies."





	From the Rubble

“Come on, get up! We still need you,” Mercy pleaded with the injured agent, working furiously to get them to their feet. Just as they were finally rising from their knees they suddenly fell backwards and Angela’s pristine white Valkyrie suit was bathed in red. A shriek burst past her lips and she scrambled back in fear of being the next target.

“I don’t think that’s something your little beam can fix.”

She whipped around at the sound of your voice and drew her pistol, but she was shaking far too much to even hope of making a decent shot. You knew she wouldn’t shoot and, despite her brave façade, she knew it too. Your heart was not as kind as hers, so why the hell were you lowering your weapon as you strode over. Your boots squelched as you walked through the blood towards her, only coming to a stop when her fallen staff rested before your feet. Rather than step over it, you looked down at it for a moment.

“Could have been useful for when I dragged myself out of the rubble I was left in by your dear Overwatch, huh Angela?”

The silence that followed was broken by her gun clattering to the floor as she brought trembling fingers to her mouth with a broken gasp.

“(Y/N)… You’re alive?” she whispered.

“Well no thanks to Overwatch for that. Unlike them, I’m going to be efficient. I’m going to make sure they’re dead,” you promised her.

“No!” she said firmly, biting back the fear and forcing herself to her feet to face you, “No, this is not you. The one I love is not a killer-“

“Love? Love is not leaving someone to die. Love was me in agony waiting for rescue. Waiting in hell for my guardian angel to save me. They took everything from me. But why would they care? I was just fodder, not a person,” you stated bitterly.

“You were someone! You were part of our family and we were broken when we lost you. You think I did not care? That I just forgot you? I dug for days through that rubble. Day and night, without food or drink or sleep. Every inch of my hands bled and even then I refused to give up. It wasn’t until Jack and Lena physically dragged me away that I was forced to finally gave up. I shouldn’t have given up, I am sorry. Those are my sins, do not punish anyone else for them. If you want vengeance take it against the good Doctor Frankenstein that created you,” she pleaded. Her gentle hands wrapped around the gun you held. Believing she was trying to take it from you, your grip on it tightened. But those were far from her intentions, which became clear when she raised it to press against her forehead.

“Angela I’m not-“ you began, but were promptly cut off.

“I am Overwatch. I am your enemy. I am the cause of your broken heart. It is time I pay for my sins.”


End file.
